


Red Glow Rut

by kahlen369



Series: Fated (Mated) [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha Kara Danvers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Bad Parent Lillian Luthor, Bottom Lena Luthor, Breeding Kink, Come Inflation, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Dom Kara Danvers, Domestic Fluff, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Established Relationship, F/F, Feels, Flashbacks, Fluff and Smut, G!P Kara, Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Lena Luthor, Oral Sex, PWP, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Praise Kink, Protective Kara Danvers, Rough Sex, Rutting, Sexual Harassment, Shameless Smut, Sub Lena Luthor, Top Kara Danvers, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24733585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kahlen369/pseuds/kahlen369
Summary: Lena Luthor is absolutely overjoyed to be in a relationship with Kara Danvers.There is only one very (sexually) frustrating issue: the fact that the blonde refuses to touch her during heats or ruts for fear of losing control and hurting her.Now it’s been several months, but finally, Lena has managed to build red sub lamps to dampen Kara’s powers---just in time for Kara’s next rut.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Fated (Mated) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862251
Comments: 95
Kudos: 1198





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've read some great a/b/o fics and some great fics that use the red sun lamp concept, both none with both so, in the grand tradition of combining tropes: here we go 
> 
> Edit: I—- 
> 
> Literally right after posting, I see there _is_ a fic with this plot after all posted not long before it (with a ton of hits already... )
> 
> Lol, clearly I should've checked the recently uploaded fics I guess. In my defense, this story had been sitting in my gdocs for like a month or so while I fiddled around with it. 
> 
> Anyhow, it’s not like we can ever have enough a/b/o fic in this fandom, and I’ve gone for a dif direction with this one so: enjoy anyway ;)
> 
> Edit2: decided to change the name of the fic, lol. Idk, i thought this one is better & more to the point? Sorry for any confusion that occurs

For the past near three months, Lena Luthor was just about floating on cloud nine, and it was all thanks to her wonderful, incredible, amazing _girlfriend,_ the one and only Kara Danvers. It was the culmination of literally hundreds of daydreams she’d had ever since she became friends with the personification of sunshine. 

Combined with the fact that she’d been more or less adopted into the “superfriends”, thus gaining several other people who actually cared about her as a person beyond her last name, Lena was honestly probably the happiest she’d been in a very long time.

There was only one problem:

The fact that Kara refused to touch her during her heats or her ruts. 

Well, that wasn’t entirely true. They had sex during Lena’s heat exactly once, and then never again. 

Because she’d held her hard enough to break her wrist, badly bruise her ribs and leave her with an assortment of other colorful bruises all over her body. No amount of reassurance from Lena that she was fine could convince her it was actually fine. Every time Kara saw the brace over her wrist—thankfully, Lena was ambidextrous—she felt a sharp stab of guilt. 

After that, she flatly refused to be around her during her next heat, no matter what Lena said or how much she begged. 

Kara refused to touch her during her heat again, because she simply had too little control over herself and her powers. Which was ridiculous. Because if Kara had _truly_ lost control, she wouldn’t simply have some bruises and a single broken bone—she’d be torn apart and crushed to death. Of course, this perfectly logical yet horrific statement did little to convince Kara. 

Lena really hated having to wear the annoying brace, and bruises were a literal pain to deal with, but she’d take all of that any day over the experience of having to endure her heats without her mate, of the truly insidious amount of sexual frustration slowly boiling her to melting point. 

It wasn’t as though they didn’t have sex at all. They did. A lot. To the point where their friends tended to tease them over it, and Alex was constantly making gagging noises about it. More than once, they’d been interrupted mid-coitus. 

Really, for the most part, the sex was absolutely great, amazing, everything she’d ever imagined. Lena had orgasmed more times than she could count in these past few months than she had in _years._

But Kara was always careful to keep herself controlled, never fully letting go even during orgasm. That was simply _unacceptable_. It wasn’t fair that Kara could make her go wild and lose all of her ingrained Luthor control every single time they fucked, while Lena couldn’t do the same in return. 

Frankly, it was ridiculous for them to be having their heats and ruts alone when they were together. That was the rather the entire biological point of having a relationship, to becoming mates. 

More than anything, she wanted to be truly mated, to have matching marks on their neck, and though they were definitely not ready for pups, her omega side desperately wanted to feel her knot locked around her cunt to keep them connected anyway. 

  
-

Then there were the sex dreams. Gods, the sex dreams she’d been having were simultaneously the best and the worst. 

She had such incredibly realistic dreams about taking Kara’s knot deep inside her, feeling the deep stretch of her cunt as it tried to accommodate its massive size. When the waves of thick come splashed against her inner walls, she’d wake up gasping, pussy desperately fluttering around nothing but air. 

It was enough to make any omega cry, honestly. 

-

To put it bluntly, Lena was a very horny omega who just wanted to have sex with her mate during their ruts and heats. So, being the literal genius that she was, Lena Luthor had been tirelessly working on a technical solution to the problem as soon as it had cropped up. 

The solution in question? Red sun lamps. 

Kryptonite had too many negative side effects for her to be comfortable using, especially for the extended periods of time she was envisioning. So, that was out. The next obvious answer was to find a way to mimic the effects of the original red sun found on Krypton. 

Still, it was a long and hard process to get it to work as intended. More than anything, it was simply hard to find time in between her work as CEO of L-Corp and CatCo. 

But, _finally_ , after nearly six torturous months, she managed to create working red sun lamps. 

-

At the moment, Kara was still a week away from having her regular rut right now, so it was the perfect time to test if the lamps worked. She would still have enough control over herself in case something went wrong with it. 

If it did work, they’d also be able to use it for Lena’s heat about two weeks later. The time difference between the two was starting to shrink, and sometime soon, especially after giving each other mating bites, they would likely start to sync. 

The thought of being in her heat at the same time as Kara’s rut sounded unimaginably good. But that was in the future, for now, she’d be glad just to have her first taste of her alpha without those chains of control she kept so tightly wound around herself. 

-

The lamps cast a red glow over the room. It was a little disorienting, but she adjusted to it soon enough. Not that she really had much time to focus on it anyway, because almost as soon as the lights turned on, Kara was kissing her hungrily. Despite all her protests, the truth was she was definitely just as sexually frustrated as Lena this entire time. It was so, _so_ hard to control herself around her omega, when every instinct was just telling her to _let go_ and lose herself in _Lena Lena Lena._

Tonight, finally, she could relax that ever present knot inside of herself, and the effect was immediate, as her shoulders lost their tension and there was a lightness in her that had been muted ever since that horrible day after Lena’s heat when she’d lost control and _hurt_ her precious mate. Just the thought of anything bad happening to her made Kara’s heart break into tiny little pieces. Lena was _everything_. 

Of course, in the end, it was also her brilliant mate who had come up with the solution. Kara may have been the one everyone called a superhero, but in a lot of ways, Lena had always been the true hero in her eyes. 

“My incredible, amazing, _genius_ mate.” Kara punctuated each word with loud wet kisses on her neck. The praise sent a tingle down her spine and a throb straight through her pussy. 

In between shivering pleasurably against the sensation, Lena couldn’t help but tease, with a happy and just _slightly_ smug grin on her face, “I’m guessing it works, then.” 

“Oh Rao, yes,” Kara confirmed with a smile that was downright wolfish.

It had no place on someone who was normally the human embodiment of a puppy. But all the Supergirl confidence came from somewhere, and she wasn’t an alpha for nothing. Almost as if in confirmation, Lena was soon hit with a wave of dominant alpha pheromones that had her knees buckling and her pussy all but gushing in eagerness. 

“Gonna fuck you so hard babe,” Kara promised, making the omega moan out loud, “Yes, _please_.”

That was all the motivation her alpha needed to pick her up and literally take her to bed. Even without her superstrength, Kara was alpha strong, and Lena may or may not have swooned at that. 

Blame her inner omega, which was currently out in full force and definitely begging her big strong alpha to fuck her. Literally. “ _P_ _lease_ , fuck me, my alpha. Need you so bad.” 

“I’ve got you, Lee,” Kara promised, as she pressed Lena onto the bed. 

She was tugging off both their clothes impatiently. Without superspeed to help, this was unfortunately a slower process than usual, but as Lena took over and decided to turn it into a bit of a striptease, it wasn’t quite so arduous. Or, at least, it was arduous in a completely _different_ way. 

Briefly reverting back to puppy Danvers, she groaned out, “Stop teasing me! Haven’t we had enough of that for all these months?”

“And whose fault is that, exactly?” Lena countered with a raised brow. 

Kara was not amused, and her expression shifted from mild-mannered dork to stern superhero in an instant. “It’s exactly _mine,_ which is the whole _point!_ I wasn’t holding back and staying away because I wanted to, but because I could _hurt_ you.”

“Darling, as I’ve told you time and time again, you could _never_ hurt me like that.”

“Did you forget the broken wrist and the bruised ribs during your heat?” The self-loathing and guilt shining in her blue eyes made Lena’s heart ache. 

“A perfectly ordinary human alpha could do the same thing if they weren’t careful.” Lena shook her head. “The fact that you only managed to reach that extent of damage shows that you didn’t truly lose control, my love.”

Kara still looked doubtful. In her mind’s eye, she could see the patchwork of bruises she’d left all over Lena’s skin, hear the horrible crunch of the bone she’d broken. With her x-ray vision, she’d been able to see what she’d done all too clearly, and how close she’d come to breaking her worse. Lena didn’t realize just how thin the line had been, how close she’d come to being paralyzed from having one of her vertebrae misaligned, or having her ribs broken instead of just bruises. But Kara _knew._

The two of them were locked in a silent battle of wills. This was a bone of contention between them that remained unsettled. Clearly, they were both determined to stick to their guns, and refused to see eye to eye. 

_Stupid stubborn alpha._ Lena resisted the urge to sigh or scream in frustration. This was hardly the time to rehash an old fight again. “Are we really going to have this conversation _now?_ Because it is literally a moot point anyway, and we were in the middle of something, weren’t we?” As if it needed to be explained further, she gestured to their half naked bodies impatiently. 

“Of course,” Dragging her eyes up and down Lena’s body, Kara’s eyes flashed as she agreed, “You’re absolutely right.”

With renewed vigor, she worked on removing the rest of her own remaining clothing. They were both more or less down to their underwear, thankfully, so this was a relatively quick and easy task. 

Wary of the last time Kara had torn off her rather expensive panties, Lena was quick to shimmy out of her current set of lacy reds without any more teasing or fanfare. Even without superstrength, she doubted her underwear could stand up to an eager and impatient Kara. 

The sight of her bared pussy, with its soft dark curls and the shiny wet petals of her labia just peeking out beneath it made Kara swallow dryly. Lena smiled at the reaction, before reaching up behind her to unclasp her bra, quickly revealing her breasts to her appreciative lover’s gaze. 

Giving an approving nod at her omega’s naked state, Kara quickly stripping off her bra and then chucking off her boxers with a jumping leg move worthy of a gymnast. Stifling a laugh at the sight, Lena had just enough time to place her clothes and underwear in a vague pile on one of the chairs, before Kara all but pounced on her. 

“You’ve worked so hard on this,” Kara said, as she slowly kissed her way down her omega’s prone and trembling form, leaving several marks that would never bruise but could never break, “Gotta make it worth it for my pretty little genius.”

“Thought there was no more teasing,” Lena gasped out, as the alpha sucked particularly long and hard on her inner thigh, just inches away from where the omega needed her mouth most. It was utterly maddening. 

Wasn’t this supposed to be about making Kara lose control? Then again, the alpha was certainly being far more eager to leave bruises tonight, clearly secure in the knowledge that she would not accidentally go too far and break her instead. Well, it wasn’t as though Lena was going to complain. She loved to have Kara’s marks all over her. Maybe not in a meeting with potential investors, exactly, but any embarrassment was a small price to pay for the feeling of pride at being so clearly marked as _Kara’s._

The only thing better would be a mating bite. Gods, Lena couldn’t wait for Kara’s rut next week. Just the thought had her tightening, wordlessly begging for her cock, as her tight pink hole clenched and unclenched desperately around air. The scent of her arousal was like a thick fog over the room, and it spurred her alpha on. 

“No more teasing, my love,” Kara promised, as she finally settled herself firmly in between Lena's legs, ready to give her eagerly thrumming cunt the attention it deserved. 

She loved the way her omega’s pussy was opened up to her, like a flower ready to be plucked, a hole so very ready to be filled. It was already so very wet and shiny, and her pretty little clit was already engorged and peeking out from its hood. Thankfully, Kara was just as eager for all this and didn’t waste another second before she sucked the little bud into her mouth. Lena’s back arched off the bed at first contact, a startled gasp slipping out. 

Kara smiled at the sound but did not stop her sucking. Knowing her omega preferred the double whammy of having her g-spot and clit stimulated at the same time, she slipped two fingers into Lena’s cunt. They slid in easily, and Kara felt her cock twitch when Lena clenched her inner walls around her fingers. Rao, it was like being sucked into a black hole. 

Feeling heady on the sensations, as well as the scent of her omega’s arousal, which was literally right up against her nose at the moment, she quickly added another finger, before she started moving them in and out. At the same time, Kara alternated between licking and sucking at Lena’s clit. She could tell her omega was close, as the sound of her cries picked up in volume. Very close, as her scent turned sweet and thick as honey. 

Picking up the pace, she curled her fingers to brush up against her g-spot, just as she sucked hard on her clit. Lena came with a scream, clenching so hard around her fingers, Kara winced a little in pain. She definitely felt that more now that she wasn’t invulnerable. But it was definitely worth it. 

Definitely worth it, she thought, as she finally drew her face away from the intoxicating scent and sight of Lena’s wet pussy to look at her still blissed out face. As she watched her girlfriend slowly come down from her climax, she couldn’t resist leaning over and giving her a kiss. It was slow and deep, full of promise, a steady fire. Lena could taste herself on Kara’s tongue, and she felt a jolt down her spine in response. 

“Ready for my cock?” Kara asked, as her rather uncomfortably hard cock brushed against Lena’s thigh, ready to move towards that sweet spot between her legs she’d just had the pleasure of having her mouth on. 

Though she’d just had an impressive orgasm, Lena still felt the weight of sexual frustration press against her. She needed to feel Kara’s cock inside her, needed to have the alpha fucking her with all her strength. Bright green eyes now dark with lust, she cried out. “Gods, yes! _Please._ ” 

“Well, since you said _please_ so prettily,” Kara teased lightly, making Lena give her what was a terribly ineffective glare, considering her current fucked out look. She resembled a grumpy kitten more than anything. Or was that a grumpy _pussy?_ The Kryptonian was half tempted to say that out loud, but that was probably going to ruin the mood, and she did have a rather pressing erection she still wanted to take care of. 

“ _Kara!_ ” Lena whined, only looking even more adorable, before she clawed her fingers down Kara’s back. That was less adorable, and more downright sexy, as she grunted in reaction. Her cock twitched, and she found her own patience for teasing suddenly gone. 

“Just put it in alr—-“ The rest of Lena’s impatient demand was lost in a scream, as Kara finally thrust half the length of her cock inside her in one quick forceful shove. 

Her slicked up pussy parted for its impressive girth like the Red Sea. Startled pain turned to pleasure, as another orgasm swept through her, pussy gushing with even more wetness, allowing for easier passage of the thick cock. Soon, Kara was bottoming out, the entirety of her cock finally inside of Lena’s tight cunt. 

“So wet, so tight for me,” the alpha moaned out, as she began a slow, steady grind with her hips, thrusting her cock in and out of her omega as her pussy desperately clenched around her girth. 

“All for you,” Lena promised so sweetly, Kara couldn’t help but reward it with a possessive, searing kiss. 

When Kara finally pulled back, Lena was breathing hard and looking stunned. _Beautiful,_ she thought, _and all mine._ How had she gotten so lucky to be able to have this, to have Lena writhing so desperately beneath her? 

“Harder,” Lena panted out, her heaving chest bringing those beautiful breasts ever closer to her alpha’s greedy mouth. “ _Please_.” 

By the scent of her, Lena was close to another climax. Kara was eager to give her omega what she wanted, and she thrust harder, taking up a faster rhythm as she slammed her hips against Lena’s. The incomprehensible mumbling and moaning slipping from the pink mouth beneath her was music to her ears. 

Knowing exactly what would bring her girlfriend over the edge, Kara slipped a hand between them circled at her clit, as she whispered into her ear, “ _My good girl. Come for me.”_

Lena’s entire body seemed to get struck by lightning, the whispered words igniting her orgasm, like a match struck over gasoline. The expression of sweet pleasure washing over her face was quite possibly one of the most beautiful sights she’d ever seen. It was also one of the most _erotic_ , as her stil trembling cock reminded her. 

At the advent of her climax, Lenna had her pussy squeezing such a vice grip tightly around her cock, it was almost painful. With such sweet painful pressure on it, Kara was highly aware how close she was to the edge too. 

Lena seemed to realize it too, and with eyes still dark and glazed, she urged her alpha, with her voice still slightly hoarse from screaming out her pleasure, “ _Let go,_ _my love.”_

Her omega clearly knew just the magic words to ignite Kara’s inner fire too. With Lena’s hypnotic voice urging her on, the tight noose Kara held over her control finally _snapped_.

An instant later, Kara was fucking her with wild abandon, her eyes dark as coals and her mouth snarling out animalistic growls. The air was roiling with her pheromones, as her alpha took over. It was a slightly strange but altogether very pleasurable experience to finally let her inner alpha take control for once. 

In response, Lena let out her own inner omega, angling her neck submissively and keening in desperation. She spread her legs wider and simultaneously clenched tight as she could around the slippery cock thrusting inside of her like a piston. 

Even without superstrength, Kara was fucking her so hard they were probably going to end up with a broken bed at the end of all this anyway, not that Lena gave a single fuck. No, to be exact, Lena wanted about a hundred or so more fucks just like this, at minimum, before she was going to actually be satisfied, she thought. 

When the first sprays of cum started painting her inner walls, Lena almost didn’t realize it, because Kara continued to pound into her like a jackhammer, hardly losing any speed. But the thick musky scent in the air and the sudden warmth between her legs was unmistakable. The wet squelching noise of her alpha’s cock pumping inside her while it spurted out thick ropes of cum at the same time was as embarassing as it was erotic. Lena found herself twitching into a small climax when Kara managed to bump hard into her g-spot during her increasingly sloppy pounding.

Finally, Kara started to slow down, sending a shiver through Lena as her stretched out cunt started to adjust. Even when the alpha finally stopped, stilling atop her, she didn’t pull out completely. They remained connected together, skin to skin, as they both breathed heavily, the scent of sex still heavy in the air. There was a small part of her that was disappointed, that yearned for her alpha’s knot to properly breed her and make sure the cum inside her would not spill out. Even though logically, she knew they were not yet ready for pups, the thought was so erotic to her inner omega she nearly keened again right there and then. 

But in her current sore and tired state, she managed little more than a soft moan and brief twitch of her cunt that had Kara grunting. They were both so fucked out, they didn’t manage much more than some tired _‘I love you’s_ before they fell asleep naked and exhausted, with Kara’s cock still inside Lena and their mingled come trickling out onto the sheets. 

By the next day, Lena was so sore she could hardly walk, and sitting down was even more impossible, but it was a hundred percent worth it. 

_Dear god, Lena was going to die when Kara had her rut wasn’t she?_

If she was this sore after only a single night, two to three whole days of constant sex like this was going to _kill_ her with sexual pleasure—and she was going to be entirely happy with that, she thought, as she felt her sore pussy twitching at the thought. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara’s rut finally hits

After that, Lena installed the red sun lamps in every room of her penthouse apartment just in case. Though they would likely be spending the majority of their time in the bedroom, there was no telling what could happen, after all. This way, if they decided to get frisky in the kitchen or the living room (which was what Lena hoped would happen), there would be no problem. 

The apartment was well-stocked with easy to reach food and drinks. It was mostly protein bars and water for ease, knowing that they would likely have little time or inclination for anything that needed more preparation. Just to make it a little healthier, she also got a lot of handier fruits, like apples and bananas (Lena could easily see where her swallowing a banana was likely to lead). 

When Kara was finally going on rut leave with her mate, they were going to be very well prepared for it. In more ways than one. 

After their first test run with the red sun lamps, they’d both decided to hold off on any more sex to conserve their strength, considering there was less than a week before Kara’s rut left. It was both easy and hard. For the first few days Lena was honestly still feeling sore enough that she wasn’t ready for any more rough sex anyway. 

But as Kara got into pre-rut and her pheromones started wreaking havoc all over Lena’s sensitive nose, it was harder to resist. They were typically quite physically affectionate with each other, touching and kissing casually all the time. 

Oftentimes, when they had the time and opportunity for it, their casual touches and kisses would shift into something more heated. It wasn’t uncommon for them to have a few “quickies” during the day. 

The last few days before Kara’s rut had truly been a test of their control. Thankfully, or not, depending on the state of their hormones when you asked, they were also far too busy to be able to get truly tempted anyway. Since they were both going to be taking a few days off to deal with Kara’s rut, they needed to handle things at work beforehand. They both had some pretty demanding and important jobs, after all. 

Lena managed to delegate most of her duties between Sam and Jess to hold down the fort until she came back. Meanwhile, Kara already filed for rut leave from her job at CatCo, while J’onn would be covering for her duties as Supergirl. 

Even so, they still wanted to make sure to do as much as they could before they actually left. So, their final night was spent most apart. By the time, they both finally dragged themselves back to their shared bed they were worn out enough that they fell into an exhausted sleep after only a single aborted attempt at making something more of it during their usual goodnight kiss.

-

The next morning was a completely different matter, however. 

When the day of Kara’s rut finally dawned, it was just another morning. Lena woke first. For a few moments, she merely laid in bed, content to stare at her sleeping lover. But her own restless energy, as well as the reminder that this was likely to be her only chance for some alone time before Kara woke up and took all her attention, tugged her away from soon enough. 

So, taking advantage of the opportunity, she silently and swiftly left the bed and headed for the kitchen. Though she’d prepared plenty of food that wouldn’t need much prep or effort to eat, Lena wasn’t exactly eager to eat nothing but power bars for the next few days. While she still could, she’d like to have some real food, and some hot coffee. Feeling indulgent, she decided on some pancakes topped with fresh fruit and honey. 

Though Lena was a woman of many talents, cooking wasn’t really one of them. At least, not to the level of expertise that would satisfy her perfectionist streak. She wasn’t half the disaster Kara was in the kitchen—she was just… _mediocre,_ which, for a Luthor, was the equivalent of being a disaster anyway. 

Lena could cook simple meals well enough, but anything more required more time and effort than she usually spent inside her fancy kitchen. There were simply more pressing matters for her to handle most of the time. So, really, any kind of cooking was already something of an indulgence for her. 

Carefully pouring the pancake batter into the pan, Lena hoped the smell wouldn’t end up waking Kara up yet. She wasn’t sure how much control her alpha would have over herself once she did. Normally, it was a tough fight between food and sex for Kara, with her stomach generally winning out over her libido. But with her alpha instincts telling her to breed, it was likely to be the other way around today.

-

Lena was about halfway through a small stack of pancakes topped with honey, blueberries and bananas, when she felt the change in the air. The sound of a low growl drew her attention away from her plate towards the hallway, where Kara was now standing. 

Everything, from her posture to her expression, just _screamed_ predator right now. She was immediately struck by the difference. For the most part, Kara was nothing like the usual arrogant, domineering alpha stereotypes. There was a reason people often mistook her for an omega or beta at first impression. 

Right now, however, she was every inch the alpha of yore. Her usual bright blue eyes were dark with desire, and Lena felt distinctly like some kind of poor bunny under a hungry wolf’s gaze. At that moment, she thought that she would probably happily allow herself to be eaten whole. 

There was a very visible tent in her sweatpants, and Lena shivered at the sight of it, feeling her cunt throb in anticipation. She had never been around Kara during her rut, so she had never experienced the full effects of having her alpha on display. The pheromones were so overwhelming that it took all her willpower not to fall to her knees then and there. 

There was an animal need inside of her telling her to bend over and present herself like a good little omega. Lena had spent her entire life trying to fight against the stereotypes of the submissive omega. She wasn’t even in heat right now. But Kara’s rut was so strong, her alpha was calling her omega like a siren anyway. 

Before she quite realized what she was doing, Lena was abandoning her plate and on her feet, moving closer to her alpha, and her heady alluring scent. Kara was on her in an instant, so quick on her feet, Lena wondered if she did have some super speed still intact after all. The red glow all around them reminded her that all the lamps embedded in the entire apartment were turned on, a precaution, she was thankful for now. 

Though the fact that she was wearing just an old ratty band tee from her rebellious teenage years and sleep shorts was more of a result of her exhaustion last night than any real foresight, she was glad for it now, as it seemed that Kara was too impatient not to end up ripping her clothes. 

Thankfully, the lack of super strength meant that she didn’t actually end up ripping them, only loosening the already frayed fabric to nearly obscene levels. Before her poor clothes could no longer be salvaged, Lena quickly slipped them off herself. 

Her underwear was just flimsy enough that they could not survive her alpha’s hands, but Lena found any protest dying in her throat as Kara growled, pumping out even more alpha pheromones in the process. _Who cared about some ripped clothing anyway?_ Lena was literally a billionaire, after all. 

Though Kara was unable to use that excuse, she was even more careless with her own clothing, as she all but ripped them off herself in a show of alpha strength that had her swooning. Once they were both naked, Lena found herself just as transfixed on her alpha’s hard cock as Kara was with her dripping cunt.

In a flash of movement, Kara had her hands on Lena’s hips, easily spinning her around before she pressed her down to the ground, knees hitting the hardwood floors with a thud. 

It was a familiar position for the both of them, and an instinctive one, really. Lena was quick to kneel and spread her legs, presenting her eagerly clenching omega pussy to her rutting alpha. It felt just _right_ that their first time during a rut together would be done in the traditional breeding position. The scent of her arousal grew thick in the air, cunt dripping in anticipation of being filled.

With her omega so willingly offering herself up, Kara did not hesitate for a second longer. In an instant, her alpha’s too large cock slammed into her pussy with enough force to nearly send her sprawling onto the floor. Only her alpha’s fierce hold on her kept her in place, her breasts pressed up against the omega’s back.

A startled cry slipped from her lips, pain briefly washing over her, as its girth stretched her cunt to the limit. 

But as Kara continued to pump out alpha pheromones with every pump of her hips, Lena responded like a good omega, and her pussy was instantly clenching around the cock. The flash of pain was quickly subsumed by the sweet pleasure of submissive surrender. Her happy little pussy was soon leaking a waterfall of pleasure that made it even easier for Kara to fuck her. _Truly, biology at its finest,_ some distant part of her remarked dryly. 

Most of her, however, was rather busy getting every coherent thought fucked right out of her. Higher brain functions were out of her purview at the moment, as her baser instincts too over. Though it wasn’t yet time for the omega’s heat, being fucked by her mate during her rut, who was constantly blasting out pheromones, triggered a very similar response in Lena anyway. 

At the moment, Lena’s entire world seemed to consist only of _cock—_ hot and hard, as it pistoned inside her like a jackhammer. Her alpha’s weight was warm and heavy atop hers, keeping her perfectly locked in place with nowhere to go. She could only kneel there and take it all like the good little breeding bitch she was. 

_“Fuck me, harder, knot me, alpha pleasepleaseplease—“_ Lena cried out desperately, quickly devolving an incoherent jumble filled with little gasps and moans. She struggled to string words together through the haze of lust. 

If Lena was having a hard time thinking, Kara was even worse. In the midst of her heat, she could barely form words at all. There was only the wet velvety silk of her omega’s pussy clenching tightly around her dick. It was dripping with need, and so very warm and tight around her cock. Her breasts rubbed up against Lena’s sweat-slicked skin with every thrust, her nipples hard and sensitive from all the contact. Every inch of her body was thrumming with heat and need. 

The sound and scent of sex filled the air of their bedroom like a tangible weight. It was a good thing they had the entire penthouse floor with no neighbors close by, because neither of them were holding back at all. 

There was definitely a good reason for holding herself back during ruts normally, because if they’d done this without the red sun lamps, the omega underneath her would be broken to pieces by the force of her thrusting hips. As it stood, Lena was definitely going to be sporting plenty of bruises when this was all over. 

But her alpha was not done yet. Her rut was still unsatisfied, as she thrust her hips like a woman possessed, trying to reach deeper and deeper, propelled by the instinct to _breed_. As if summoned, the base of her cock began to swell into an alpha’s knot. 

“ _Yess_ ,” she cried in sheer relief. “ _Knot me. Breed me_.”

Finally, _finally_. This was the moment Lena had been waiting all these months for. 

Despite her eagerness, shown clearly by the wetness slicking all over her thighs, Kara’s knot was truly monstrous in size, and the process of getting it inside her was a painful one. Still, it was a challenge she was absolutely ready to face head on, as she desperately spread her legs wider, meeting Kara’s equally desperate thrusts with some of her own until it managed to slip inside with an audible pop. 

The moment her knot finally locked into place, it was like _magic._ Strange yet familiar, the sensation of Kara knotting was everything she could’ve hoped for and more. It was like coming home, she thought, the sentiment nearly making her heart burst. She felt so, _so_ full. The world seemed to disappear in a swirl of pure white, her entire body lighting up in pure ecstasy. 

It only took a few thrusts before her cock began to shoot out thick ropes of cum into her omega’s sloppy cunt. Lena’s stomach began to swell, as each wild thrust sprayed more and more cum inside of her. The sheer deluge of semen pumping itself into her cunt was all kept tightly in place by the knot. 

By the time the spurting stopped, Lena was still struggling to come down from her high, her breath coming in desperate pants as she blinked stars away from her vision. Her belly was visibly engorged now, as though she were round with pups. The sight of it made Kara’s inner alpha growl with pride, her rut finally satisfied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More of her rut to follow ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Kara and Lena finally become true mates, with the marks to prove it, thoughts of weddings and pups naturally occur. Though it's still a someday thing, the day might be coming a lot sooner than they initially thought

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic was initially only supposed to cover Kara's rut and Lena's heat, but now I wanna go all the way into a wedding, pregnancy and kids, with everything in between, lol. Gonna be more plotty/fluffy with less smut, but rest assured, I still have some kinky ideas left to do haha. 
> 
> Speaking of, how terrible would it be if I changed the title of this fic *again*? Huhu, it won't be as apt a name when I take this fic beyond her rut which kinda annoys me, but I also don't wanna keep changing it, lol.

For several long minutes, they were both still and silent except for the sound of their exhausted breathing. 

After a while though, Kara’s alpha seemed to have receded enough for her to regain enough of her senses to think and speak again. Good thing too, since with the both of them knotted and stuck together for the foreseeable future, there was little else for them to do. 

“Did I hurt you?” Kara immediately asked, her priority being her mate’s safety, as always. 

While it had been nothing short of sheer bliss, to be able to fuck and knot her omega, to finally have her rut satisfied instead of supressed, she could not help but slip into old worries now that her mind was temporarily clear of her rut’s haze. There was just enough alpha still lingering to make her nuzzle into her omega’s neck though, inhaling her scent, which, thankfully, showed zero distress. The calming pheromones helped to slow down her panicked heart rate before her omega could even answer. 

_My overprotective alpha_ , Lena thought with fond exasperation. She resisted the urge to say something sarcastic, and instead, quickly reassured her mate, “I’m fine, my love. The lamps worked perfectly. No broken bones anywhere.” 

Kara was lamenting her lack of x-ray vision at the moment, because she couldn’t confirm it for herself, but from what she _could_ see, there didn’t seem to be any terrible unintended injuries. Despite her often worrying lack of self-care, she knew Lena would not lie to her about her state either, not when she knew how much Kara worried. 

Despite the calming of most of her anxieties, she still felt the need to ask, just for confirmation. “I didn’t grab you too hard? Or leave any bruises?” She paired her question with her hands that trailed over her lover’s skin, searching for said bruises and sowing comforting at once. 

“Not more than any other alpha would during their rut. And I enjoyed each and every mark on me.” Lena said firmly, but couldn’t resist softening into a shudder when her alpha’s hands traced over breasts.

The sudden shift of her scent into arousal made Kara’s inner alpha sit up like a dog seeing a treat. With her still in rut, that was all it took to tip the scales and send her instincts to the forefront. A low growl came from her mouth, as she lost her ability to speak once more in favor of her baser lusts. 

Despite the lack of clear view, as though guided by some ancient knowledge, her hand quickly drifted lower, and it took moments for her fingers to find her omega’s clit. Soon, she was circling at the tiny nub and hearing Lena’s breath hitch. Her inner alpha practically preened with pride at drawing such sweet sounds from her omega. 

“ _Kara…_ ” Her omega managed to moan out, before she dissolved into soft sighs and low cries of pleasure. 

As her pussy instinctively clenched around the cock still inside of her, she made Kara groan in turn, her dick twitching pleasurably inside her. She jerked her hips forward on instinct, causing a startled cry of pain to slip out of Lena’s mouth, as the head of her cock bumped against her cervix and sloshed around the cum still trapped inside of her. 

It was an odd sensation, the trapped cock like a boat rocking amidst stormy waters. Still, her inner omega was pleased, that not a drop of precious cum leaked out. Kara seemed to feel the same way, and she gave a satisfied growl, before she jerked her hips forward again. This time, the mingled pain and pleasure of her thrusting cock had omega moaning out once more. Despite all the shifting, the alpha’s knot held strong, keeping them perfectly tied together.

With Kara’s cock and cum mixing together like a heady cocktail inside her, it only took a bit of rubbing to get Lena into a shuddering climax that had her inner omega singing out. As she cried out her alpha’s name, she instinctively angled her neck in submission, while pheromones turned the air around her thick and honeyed. 

Like a moth to a flame, Kara’s mouth quickly found that sweet spot on her neck, where her omega’s scent was strongest. She placed a hot wet kiss right over it, tongue lapping up the salty skin and making Lena cry out desperately. “ _Bite_ _me, Kara.”_

That was all the signal Kara needed. An instant later, she was sinking her teeth, biting as hard as she could while she pumped out pheromones staking her claim on her mate. Through it all, there was only one thought on her mind. _Mine, mine, mine._

There was a flash of pain, before Lena was flooded with a cocktail of hormones that made her head dizzy with pleasure, and she came again with a high-pitched cry, a long cresting orgasm that seemed to go on forever. Electricity rushed through her veins and she could see a kaleidoscope of colours of all around her. 

On instinct, Lena found her mouth moving towards her alpha’s neck, her inner omega urging her on to return the bite. Unfortunately, their current position made it rather hard to do so. Kara was a heavy, impenetrable weight atop her, with her teeth against her neck and her knotted cock in her cunt locking her firmly into place. 

Feeling desperation begin to seep into the mating bite induced high that clouded her mind, Lena whined loudly, trying desperately to angle her head to the right position. Words seemed like a task too complicated for her mind at the moment, not that Kara seemed to be in a state to understand them anyway.

Thankfully, mating instincts seemed to be guiding her alpha regardless, and Kara removed her teeth from Lena’s neck, leaving the distinct marks of a fresh mating bite, still with droplets of dark red seeping out of the tiny holes in her pale skin. 

Finally, the omega was free to turn her head around just enough so that her mouth could catch Kara’s own tilted neck in just the right position for her to mark her alpha in return. In a flash of movement, Lena bit down as hard she could, the red glow all around them allowing her teeth to pierce through previously impervious skin. Blood gushed over her tongue, sharp and metallic. _Mine_ , Lena’s inner omega screamed. _My alpha._

With the rush of pheromones and emotions induced by the bite, Kara gave a loud beast-like growl, as she instinctively thrust her hips. Her knot swelled impossibly larger, and she gave a fierce cry, as her trapped cock sent spurt after spurt of even more cum into the omega’s already cum-swollen body. 

Lena detached her mouth from Kara’s with a breathy sigh, as she struggled to adjust to the extra volume inside of her. There was so much cum inside of her now, she half wondered if some might leak out despite the thick knot at her entrance. Her fears were unfounded though, as not a single drop escaped from the clever biological trap keeping all the precious cum in its rightful place.

-

Though Lena knew neither of them were actually ready for it, and she was on birth control at the moment, feeling her belly like this, so large and heavy it took filled with several pups ready to pop out any moment, she could not help but want it for real. 

It was just the omega hormones talking she knew. There were so many reasons why it was a terrible idea. They were both too young and their lives so busy they hardly had time for each other let alone a pup. Between Kara’s superheroics and the numerous people that still had it out for a _Luthor_ , they were living in near constant risk. 

Beyond the purely practical reasons, Lena wasn’t sure motherhood was for her, biology be damned. How was she supposed to be a good parent when she could hardly remember the only one she’d ever had? She’d had perhaps one or two memories of her biological mother, which she couldn’t even be sure were real and not merely dreams she’d conjured up herself. 

While Lillian and Lionel had certainly taught her a lot about what _not_ to do as a parent, the fact of the matter was, they were her parents, regardless, and she felt a little doomed to repeat their mistakes. Even now, there was still a voice in her head that sounded like Lillian. No matter how much she wanted not to be like them, Lena was still a _Luthor_ , and a Luthor was not a good parent. 

Kara, on the other hand, would be a great parent. Of that, Lena had no doubt. Perhaps she’d be enough to outweigh whatever messed up Luthor genes she had. Certainly, ever since Kara had come into her life, it felt like all the holes and cracks in her were slowly being filled with her light and love. Someday, she thought perhaps she might turn whole after all. 

Right now, that day felt a lot closer. Right now, all her usual fears for motherhood seemed like a distant thought, washed away by post orgasmic bliss and omega hormones. Right now, her heart was honest in its wants, and it wanted a child with her dark hair and Kara’s blue eyes. 

Seemingly having the same exact thought, Kara’s actual blue eyes shone brightly with emotion. The slight sting of the fresh mating bite on her neck felt like a promise. 

_Someday._

-

It took them both longer to recover this time. Lena’s exhausted arms shook too much to be able to properly support her and her knees weren’t much better. So, she’d collapsed onto the ground, taking Kara down with her, the forceful tug of their tied cunt and cock sending a flash of pain through both of them that managed to cut through their post-orgasm and mating bite haze. 

Knowing what her alpha’s first words would no doubt be, Lena quickly spoke up, “I’m fine, Kara. Tired, fucked out and sore but perfectly sated and happy.” 

In response, her alpha nuzzled into her neck, even as she carefully kept most of her weight off her. Though she was tired as well, Kara had more than enough strength remaining in her when it came to maintaining her omega’s needs. Pressing a soft kiss to the fresh mating bite now adorning Lena’s neck. The identical mark on her own skin seemed to tingle in sympathetic response. 

_Mates_. Kara’s heart thrummed happily at the thought. Feeling truly sated for the first time since her rut had begun, in more ways than one, she released a contented bone-deep sigh. She wondered if the sun lamps had malfunctioned somehow, because it truly felt like she was floating in midair, with how light and happy she was. 

“I love you.” The words were a soft shuddering exhale, filled with so much emotion Lena felt her heart stutter a little. They were murmured across the salty sweat-slick expanse of her neck, accompanied by a tender kiss over her mating bite. It was proof that they were mates now, two people bonded for life. 

Lena shuddered, and heart and body and soul feeling so very _full,_ quickly breathed out, “I love you too.”

Her alpha responded by pressing another kiss. It wasn’t quite enough though. Lena wanted to kiss Kara on the lips and to see her face open with emotions, her beautiful blue eyes full of love. 

While their current position was perfect for sex, it made it rather hard to do pretty much anything else. Really, now that they were no longer possessed by animal lust, the position they were in wasn’t really the most comfortable at all. 

Lena cursed the fact that her preparations hadn’t included blankets and pillows on the floor. It was pretty much Nesting 101, after all, but clearly, when not in heat, the idea completely slipped her mind. She was certainly paying for it now, as she struggled to keep herself in place, while her shaking was growing worse. 

“Kara, I don’t suppose you could move us to a more comfortable position?” Lena asked, trying to keep the desperation out of her voice. 

Her alpha heard it anyway, and swiftly moved into action, eager to care for her omega. The lack of any super abilities was showing its downside though. Normally, it would’ve been the work of an instant to move them. Now, it took quite a bit more effort to shift Lena into a position that was comfortable for the both of them. 

Still, eventually, Kara had managed to move them to the couch, with Lena securely on her lap. Getting them to face each other was a rather impossible task with them still knotting together though. As every attempt resulted in searing pain for them both they quickly gave that endeavor up. 

In the end, they settled for relaxing in their new position as best as they could, Lena leaning back into her alpha’s waiting arms. Even without any of her superpowers, she had never felt safer than nestled within Kara’s arms like this. No one else had ever made her feel the same way, except for Lex, during those early good years together. 

Of course, her brother had never made her feel like _this_. 

Kara was rubbing soft circles against her inflated stomach, no doubt imagining she was round with their pups. As her own omega instincts were all too happy to do the same, Lena could hardly blame them. _Someday_ , she thought again. 

“My good omega,” Kara purred, her hand heavy and possessive over Lena’s swollen belly. “Gonna give me so many pups.”

The words sparked some innate instinct in her, and Lena shivered, baring her neck submissively to her alpha as she crooned. “ _Yes,_ my alpha. All our pups.”

It was easy to imagine it, to picture a tiny blonde girl running around with Kara’s smile and her eyes. Maybe there would be a brother too, with dark hair and blue instead. She could all too easily picture an entire gaggle of children, their innocent laughter a balm to her soul. 

“Someday,” she breathed out this time, wondering if perhaps the day would be sooner than she thought. 

Even if she thought her heart was finally feeling whole enough for it, the timing was still all wrong, with both of them so young and so busy with their respective jobs—but was anyone ever really ready to be a parent? 

It wasn’t like they would be getting less busy anytime soon, and there would always be some element of risk in their lives, simply because of their names. That wouldn’t change no matter how much time passed. 

“Soon?” Kara asked, clearly on the same wavelength, as usual. 

Lena gave a choked laugh. They really ought to be having this conversation when they weren’t both drowning in mating hormones that were literally telling them to get pregnant. Shaking her head, she couldn’t resist teasing, “Maybe put a ring on it first?” 

The twin bites on their necks were already a pretty big sign of commitment. Some would say, even more than a marriage. But still, there was a process to these things, and it meant a wedding before babies. Of course, they had only been together for less than a year and they were both only in their twenties. They could definitely wait longer for marriage and pups both. Lena could just imagine the heart attack Alex would have if her little sister ended up married with pups before her. 

Even so, just like with their children, Lena couldn’t help but imagine Kara in a white dress, with flowers—plumerias, of course—in her hand. She just knew that it would be beautiful and perfect and everything she had never allowed herself to dream about. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> full disclosure, I've got the next chapter half-written and it went in a veeery dif direction than i initially intended. It's gonna get angsty & I'll be updating the tags quite a bit once I do post it. Probably by next week? 
> 
> I update a fic once a week, though not necessarily the same one. Not to shamelessly self-promote or anything, but I've also got two other supercorp fics up too ;) One about Pokemon Go and another about fanfiction (how meta lol). It's just a little discouraging to see how few people read those compared to this one :(


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During a break in their rutting, Lena attempted to cook them some more pancakes to eat. But it all goes wrong very quickly, when Kara's instincts kick in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please heed the updated tags for this fic. 
> 
> Trigger warnings for this chapter include: child abuse, rape, sexual exploitation, emotional manipulation, and sexual harassment  
> *all of which are largely discussed and not graphically shown
> 
> (I wasn't sure if I ought to put in the Rape/Non-Con tag, but I figured better safe than sorry and I'll likely go into more detailed flashbacks at some point in this too)

Slowly, so slowly that the omega could feel every tiny twitch inside her cunt, Kara’s cock softened inside of her, the knot deflating bit by bit until it was completely gone, and they were no longer so intimately connected. 

Without her knot to keep it all in place, cum immediately started to leak out of Lena’s pussy. Kara growled at this, futilely thrusting with her softening dick to try to keep it in. Unfortunately, this only resulted in more cum slipping out thanks to the sloppy thrusting, which in turn, only made her growl harder.

It was a rather hopeless cycle, one that was forced to end, when, eventually, Kara was forced to remove her flaccid cock from her cunt entirely. Without a barrier to keep Lena's gaping pussy shut, all the cum that had been pumped inside her had no choice but to submit to gravity’s demands. 

A deluge of cum spilled out, drenching the alpha’s thighs and splashing the expensive leather cushions beneath them. Lena’s inner omega whimpered at the loss, while the sensible part of her brain bemoaned the sofa that would need to be very thoroughly cleaned after this. It was a good thing she had more than enough money to spend. Maybe they'd just buy a new couch entirely instead.

“Are you okay?” Kara asked, gasping a little for breath. Without her powers, her stamina was taking a real hit. She was going to have to fix that, if they wanted to keep doing this in the future—which they _definitely_ wanted to do. 

Free of the knot, Lena was finally able to turn around and face Kara, so she did so immediately. Smiling at the concern in her overprotective alpha’s eyes, she told her. “I’m perfectly okay, my alpha.” 

“Good,” Kara grunted, taking a satisfied nip at the mating bite on her omega’s neck. Her scent was a heady combination of sweat, sex and something uniquely Lena. It was utterly intoxicating--and all _hers_. A thought that made her inner alpha sing with joy. 

“I’d be better with some breakfast though,” Lena added teasingly. 

Since she’d at least managed to eat something earlier, she wasn’t too hungry, but even with Kara admittedly doing most of the work, the rounds of enthusiastic sex had definitely drained some of her energy. Considering her usual appetite, no doubt her personal superhero was starving right now, even if her rut placed priority on mating over food. 

“Pancakes?” Kara asked, breaking into a wide grin and brightening like a miniature sun as soon she saw Lena’s half-eaten plate of pancakes still on the kitchen counter from earlier. 

This silly picture much more in line with the usual Kara compared to the sex hound alpha she’d been since her rut had hit. Not that she didn’t enjoy the dominance, as evidenced by the gush of slick between her thighs every time it happened, but Lena had fallen in love with the bubbly, playful and somewhat childish side Kara displayed on the daily. It made her feel young again, more like her actual age. With her girlfriend, she could show all the sides to herself that she normally had to keep a tight lid on. 

Indeed, right at this moment, in reaction to Kara’s overblown enthusiasm, Lena snorted out loud, something which only ever happened when she was completely relaxed. Kara wished she could bottle up the rare sound, because even though her girlfriend thought it was embarrassing, it was honestly the most adorable thing ever. 

Even more adorable was the way her omega was always quick to reassure her, even with her eyes still twinkling with laughter. “Of course, sweetheart. You can have all the pancakes you want.” 

Though Kara had none of her powers at the moment, she certainly managed an impressive show of strength and speed as she practically carried Lena running into the kitchen in order to get to her pancakes as soon as possible. 

-

Breakfast, or brunch now, considering the hour, was a quick and messy affair. Lena hadn’t had enough time to cook Kara’s portion earlier, so she did it now. Unfortunately, the Kryptonian was even less of a help in the kitchen than usual. She seemed unable to part with her mate for even a second, so she was basically plastered to Lena’s back while she cooked. 

Considering they were both still basically naked, save for an apron on Lena, this was very distracting indeed. Feeling Kara’s breasts press against her back reminded her of their position not too long ago, and her half-hard cock poking at her ass definitely didn’t help. 

It was a truly arduous ordeal trying to somehow finish cooking without either of them giving into the urge to fuck instead. It was a very near thing, and took nearly all of the omega’s self-control, but considering Kara was currently all out of that and very much controlled by her cock instead, she had to be the one to step up. 

Forcing herself to ignore the naked alpha at her back, Lena tried desperately to cook as fast as possible without either of them incurring any injuries. It would be a very embarrassing injury to explain after all, and especially problematic considering Kara was currently more or less as human as Lena was right now. Though her injuries would likely be quick to heal once the red sun lamps were turned off and she regained her powers once more.

At least, Kara was also being useful by feeding her bites of her leftover pancakes while she cooked. This was a distraction she did appreciate, considering her own growing hunger. For a few moments, Kara seemed mostly content to keep feeding her, the alpha instincts sparked to the surface by her rut sated by the act of taking care of her omega. 

Unfortunately, once the plate was clean of food, Kara’s priorities seemed to have shifted rather quickly. Without the distraction of feeding her, it seemed that the alpha reverted back to her rutting instincts. Suddenly, Kara was sucking at her neck instead, while her now free hands began squeezing Lena’s breasts. Her now fully hard cock was poking at her ass, blindly searching for an omega cunt to sink itself into. 

A moan slipped out of her mouth without thought, making Kara grunt in approval. It would be so, _so_ easy to bend herself over the counter and present her dripping pussy to her alpha. Already imagining the sweet painful stretch of it, her pussy clenched eagerly in anticipation. For a moment, the scent of their mingled arousal and pheromones filled the air.

As Lena was about a second away from leaning over and letting Kara fuck her raw, the smell of burning food reached her nose, and she was abruptly reminded of exactly what she was doing and exactly why letting Kara fuck her right now was a _Bad Idea._

Quickly coming to senses again, Lena had to force down all her omega instincts and very firmly turn away instead of towards the touch, quickly shutting off the gas to prevent more burning in the process. 

Taking a deep breath to steady herself, she ordered the other woman in a tone that had made her board members shiver in fear, “ _No_ , Kara. Food first. Then sex.”

The alpha in Kara did not take kindly to being ordered around or having her rutting denied. Growling in frustration, she gripped the omega tighter, “ _Yes_ , Lena. Sex _now_.”

“ _Kara_ ,” Lena said slowly, steel in her voice. This time, she accompanied it with an elbow digging sharply into the alpha’s stomach, a clear warning to let go. 

But Kara was deaf to her words at the moment, and while she could feel a small jolt of pain at the jab without her powers, it was all too swallowed up by the growing tidal wave of rutting hormones overwhelming her. _Fuck. Breed. Knot._ Her alpha instincts screamed at her.

“ _Yes. Now._ ” She growled out, the full weight of an alpha’s command behind it, and waves of dominating alpha pheromones filled the air. 

Lena froze, feeling the pull in her bones to obey an alpha instinctively, especially one that was so tightly bonded to her. The force of it was so strong, it felt a lot like she’d been punched in the gut, the air rushing out of her lungs. 

In an instant, the mood between them shifted drastically, with all the finesse of a car crash. The entire room seemed to swirl around, as an old familiar panic began to build from deep inside her bones. 

_No_. The thought rang loud and clear in her head, before mixing along with a cacophony of memories that were suddenly brought to the surface. Her heart was beating a hummingbird rhythm now, struggling to get out of its cage, and bile rose sharply in her throat. 

-

Despite the laws stopping it in theory, Lena had learned very early on that alphas were all too eager to abuse their pheromones to get an omega to do what they wanted. Though it wasn’t exactly talked about in polite company, in truth, just about every omega and quite a few betas, had some horror story about it. 

Lena had more horror stories than most, a horrific collection compiled over her lifetime. 

-

It was Lillian Luthor, using her alpha status to command her adoptive daughter like a dog. The sharp tone of her alpha voice combined with her mother’s usual steel was a combination impossible to resist for most people let alone an immature omega who had been conditioned since childhood to obey her. She spit out the word _omega_ like a slur, forever reminding Lena how much shame she brought to the Luthor name for the horrible crime of presenting as one. 

Yet, despite this, she was also always quick to use her for her status and beauty. She’d parade Lena around all the alphas of the elite and leave her to them, a terrified rabbit in a circle of hungry wolves, who took great pleasure in overwhelming her inexperienced senses with their dominating pheromones. 

In exchange for business factors, she’d let them do whatever they wanted. A pretty little sex doll to order around as they pleased. It was the perfect position for an omega whore like her, Lillian told her, after the first time, smiling with cold satisfaction at the sight of her bruised body, stinking of alpha musk and sex. 

Though Lionel had immediately put a stop to that once he’d found out, with the usually calm beta for once losing his aloof exterior, leading to one of the most explosive fights between them—it had been too little too late, and the damage had been done. 

-

It was Veronica Sinclair, using Lena’s confused sexual awakening of her attraction to other girls to entrap her into an abusive relationship that took her entirely too long to extract herself out of, and even longer to be able to call it what it was. Veronica had been extremely controlling and domineering, and she’d expected Lena to embody the omega stereotype of being submissive and obedient. 

But unlike the alphas Lillian had forced on her, Veronica hadn’t needed to use her alpha voice or her pheromones to get her to do what she wanted. No, her technique was much more insidious than that, and thus, even more dangerous. 

Though Lena was wary against most alphas considering her past experiences, Veronica had managed to slip through her carefully worn defense by taking advantage of Lena’s loneliness, the secret desperate yearning for love beneath it. Over the course of their relationship, she’d positioned herself as the only one who could give her what she needed to make Lena utterly dependent on her. 

In hindsight, everything she did was practically out of the domestic abuser handbook, throwing up so many red flags with every action, it was honestly a little pathetic how she’d missed it all. Some _genius_ she was. But Lena had always had a terrible blind spot when it came to her own emotions or matters of the heart. 

-

It was an endless parade of entitled, arrogant alphas, over the years, who thought they could use their status and their pheromones to get Lena to bend to their will, whether it was for business or otherwise. They all seemed to believe her status was everything, that being an omega meant she was distinctly lesser to them. 

As a beautiful young omega, Lena was no stranger to sexual harassment. Ever since she’d first hit puberty and presented, she’d been a target to alphas everywhere, even without Lillian’s hand in it. Needless to say, Lena had always hated the attention she drew, which was why she had far preferred staying away from people and sticking to her research lab instead. 

But taking over as CEO of L-Corp had made staying out of the spotlight impossible, putting a permanent target on her back. Now, coupled with their hatred for all things Luthor, the usual harassment had a distinctly violent and angry edge to it. 

If Lena was completely honest with herself, part of her was scared. But that part of her, which was the little girl she used to be, the newly presented omega thrown to the wolves—that part was _always_ scared. 

The rest of her had managed to grow up and develop some truly impressive if unhealthy coping mechanisms that allowed her a truly unflappable mask of calm even in the face of the biggest baddest alpha trying to stake a claim. It was a mask worthy of the Luthor name, frankly. 

While biology meant that it did have some effect on her, it was more muted, a certain sort of immunity that she’d developed after her long years of intense exposure to it. 

It was rather ironic how, in some ways, it was all her horrific experiences as an omega at the hands of alphas had been what allowed her to withstand all the daily abuse that came with taking up the mantle of CEO of L-Corp. _What didn’t kill you made you stronger, indeed._

Of course, even if she was used to it, it still didn’t make any of it less unpleasant to experience everyday. 

-

Frankly, before meeting Kara, she’d had almost exclusively bad experiences with alphas. There was a reason the few people she managed to let in and grow close to were all betas or fellow omegas. The idea of ever entering a relationship with one was laughable. 

As she quickly discovered though, Kara was the exception to a lot of rules. Before she even quite realized it, the alpha had managed to worm her way into Lena’s heart with shocking ease, in large part thanks to the fact that she was absolutely _nothing_ like any other alpha, or really, anyone at all, Lena had met before. 

Over the course of their friendship and romantic relationship, Kara had slowly filled in the many cracks in her heart and soul with her unconditional love and support. Just as Kara gained power from the yellow sun, but Lena Luthor gained power from _her_ . Her beloved was like a miniature sun herself, and Lena felt herself blooming under her, _becoming her own hero_. The mask of strength she wore turned more real with every new day she spent with Kara as her mate. 

Kara was her _mate,_ long before they’d exchanged the marks to prove it (which was really only an _hour_ ago, despite how long ago it now seemed), and her mate would _never_ abuse her power or do anything to hurt her. 

Lena _knew_ that, but it was rather hard for her to remember now. 

Then again, normally, Kara would _never_ use the alpha voice on her, or pump out dominating pheromones to force her to obey, or refuse to listen when she said the word no. 

Suddenly, her mate felt less like her best friend she’d fallen completely in love with and more like the faceless strangers who haunted her worst nightmares. 

-

“ _S-stop...”_ Lena managed to gasp out, unconsciously more than anything. 

It was a plea, both to the onslaught of memories she’d always tried her hardest to suppress and to Kara, who was currently pressed right up against her back, with her hands pawing roughly at her breasts, and her hard cock pressing insistently against her entrance. 

At the all too familiar sensation, and one she would normally welcome from her mate but right now, still drowning in flashes of the past, it merely sent a sharp stab of panic through her. Tears leaked from the corners of her eyes as she breathed out in a sob, “ _N-no…_ ”

The words were weak and barely breathed out compared to her previous attempts but Kara suddenly heard it loud and clear. Mostly, it was the fact that the lust in Lena’s scent had turned sour and bitter with fear and horror. Even so, for a long horrible moment, Kara merely whined loudly at the unpleasant change, pressing closer to the omega like this would somehow make it better. 

But as its sharp tang—which only grew in intensity—began to cut through the hazy grip of her rut though, the realization of what she was doing, what she was about to do, struck her like a lightning bolt. 

Immediately, Kara stepped away from Lena like she’d been burned, blue eyes swimming with an ocean of shock and horror and self-loathing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.. as I wrote in my author's note in the last chapter, the direction of this chapter sort of went in a more heavy and angsty direction than initially expected. This was supposed to be a fluffy smutty sort of fic, but well, I love my angst and this just snuck in. 
> 
> The next chapter will be Lena and Kara dealing with the aftermath of this, so expect a bit more angst before we reach the fluffy smutty train again
> 
> Edit: just a clarification, (bc based on some comments, people seem to be thinking otherwise), Kara knows about Lena’s past, they have discussed this before, and they’ve worked through some issues with sex together before. Sorry if that wasn’t clear here (it’ll be clearer in the next chapter, during their much needed talk in the aftermath). 
> 
> I sort of did this backwards, since this is already an established relationship. So, I’ll probably do a prequel in the future, to show how they came to this point. That’ll one will be less smutty and more angsty/plotty. I’ve definitely got a lot of ideas for it


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara slowly brings Lena back to the present, and then the two have a much needed conversation with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same trigger warnings as the last chapter
> 
> Also, at one point, Lena's inner thoughts get a victim blaming sort of slant, as a result of her own self-loathing and issues. It's not meant to be an objective take on what happened. Unreliable narrator applies.

_ Stupid stupid idiot, _ Kara berated herself, as she quickly backed away, knocking into a chair and nearly tripping in her haste to put some distance between them. She barely even noticed the pain of the furniture digging hard into her no longer impenetrable skin, far more focused on the way Lena was still gasping for breath. 

Feeling her heart drop to her stomach at the sight, she swallowed bile and shook with a need to hit something. Namely herself. How could she have done something like this? Especially when she  _ knew _ about Lena’s bad history with sex and alphas in general. 

Even now, months after the revelation of what they’d done, Kara was seriously considering making an exception from her usual tightly held morals about killing, for the horrible people that had hurt Lena so terribly, Lillian and Veronica especially. If she ever saw the two of them in front of her again, she wasn’t sure what she would do. 

Would she even have a right to do anything, at this point—when she had acted just like  _ them? _ Kara was glad for the pain then, and wished for more, digging her nails into her palms hard enough to draw blood. 

This was truly the culmination of all her worst fears. She’d always been terrified of hurting people, and hurting _ Lena _ in particular _.  _

Kara thought back to that awful time not three months ago when she’d hurt her during her heat. She had lost control of her alpha then, and she lost control again now. Clearly, the red sun lamps weren’t quite the solution they’d thought it be—which wasn’t Lena’s fault, of course. 

The problem wasn’t just her superstrength, but Kara herself, or rather, who she turned into when her inner alpha was let out. 

Normally, Kara was all about enthusiastic consent, and stopped at the first instance of hesitation from Lena, often long before the word  _ no _ could even fall from her lips. Normally, Kara was always checking in, even if not verbally, always making sure Lena was enjoying what they were doing as much as she was, because she was an attentive, kind and  _ careful _ lover.

Yet, a few minutes ago, she’d completely ignored Lena’s wants and needs, had ignored her protests and nearly  _ raped _ her. Kara felt bile rise in her throat at the thought. She had lost control again and  _ hurt _ Lena. Not physically no, but she knew better than anyone how much the wounds one couldn’t see hurt too. 

Lena often said she was nothing like the other alphas she’d met before, but clearly, that only applied when Kara was keeping her inner alpha on its usual leash. Without her iron self-control to keep it in check, she became another monster just like  _ them _ . 

Looking into Lena’s glassy eyes, her face frozen into a rictus of blank terror, and her scent tasted sour with fear, Kara wanted more than anything to gather her into her arms and wrap her in a tight hug while she whispered words about how  _ beautiful _ and  _ good _ and  _ perfect _ she was. 

Kara  _ couldn’t _ though. Not when she was the one who put that fear there. Not when she couldn’t even be sure if she wouldn’t lose control again once Lena was in her arms, a soft and warm temptation for inner alpha. 

The brief image she conjured, as well as the continuing waves of distress coming from her omega, made her inner alpha in question howl in protest. It was telling her to go to her omega, to remove her distress, but listening to her alpha was what got them into this mess in the first place, after all. So, instead, she forced the stupid alpha back down into its cage, practically relishing in the pain this brought her. It was no less than what she deserved. 

“I’m so,  _ so _ sorry,” Kara gasped out desperately, giving an apologetic grimace as her shoulders fell inward, curling to make herself smaller. She could do little more than repeat her apologies like a broken record. “I’m sorry.”

Her own distress was growing too, mixing with Lena’s, until the air in the room was swirling into a storm of negative emotions that was getting worse by the second. It took Kara a moment too long to realize what she’d accidentally done, only realizing it when she saw Lena curled into a ball on the ground. 

_ Fuck _ . She’d essentially lost control again. Her negative thoughts were leaking out into her scent and affecting her mate, making her own situation even worse, judging by the way Lena whimpered in helpless distress. 

Once Kara realized what was going on, she jolted out of her self-loathing spiral, giving herself one last mental slap upside the head for her stupidity before instead trying to release as much calming pheromones as she could—which wasn’t as much as she wanted, it didn’t come naturally to alphas the way it did to omega. 

Forcing down all her own emotional baggage for the moment, Kara focused on trying to comfort Lena best as she was able to from the safe distance she’d forced herself to stay in. It wasn’t the first time the omega had been caught in a flashback, though usually it was after a bad nightmare. 

Her tone low and gentle, Kada called out to her mate, “Lena, sweetheart, please, come back to me.” She placed herself in the omega’s line of sight, making sure her posture was non-threatening, as she kept up a steady stream of soothing words. “I love you, Lee. You’re safe here.”

-

The words all reached Lena distantly, as though coming from somewhere far up on the surface while she was floating deep underwater. 

Only the ocean was one made up of her worst memories. A swirling vortex of them, all pulling her in a hundred terrible directions. A hundred hands, scents, words, digging like daggers into her soul. Yet again, she was utterly helpless, little more than a puppet to the strings of her past that would never let her go. 

_ Please, Lee, I love you. I need you. Come back to me. You’re safe here. _

Each word seemed to blur into another, until it was just a steady stream of affection that slowly pulled at her like a lifeline. Kara’s voice was her guiding light, a warm yellow glow that stood out starkly in the ocean of darkness that was her mind. 

Slowly, Lena was able to gather herself and finda way out of the dark headspace she’d fallen into, guided by her mate’s voice, the words beginning to regain clarity and meaning, as she came back to the outer world. 

Eventually, she found herself blinking against the sudden brightness, she was no longer lost in the oceans of old memories but curled on the floor of her kitchen in her penthouse apartment again.

She blinked rapidly, a few tears leaking from her eyes. Her heart was slowly coming back down to more normal levels again now that Kara was physically distancing herself, and the stink of domineering alpha pheromones was gone. “I…”

The words trailed off, unspoken, leaving them in a tense silence. Neither of them was sure what to say. It wasn’t the first time Lena had a flashback or traumatic reaction in Kara’s presence, but it was the first one that had been triggered by something she did. Normally, Lena would take comfort in Kara’s presence, would allow her soft touch and gentle words to draw her back into the present. 

But right now, touching Kara in any way was likely to lead to another disaster, and she seemed similarly incapable of giving her usual reassuring speech in light of her boiling guilt. In the end, Lena simply stared into those big blue eyes, nearly drowning herself in the ocean of emotion within their depth. Shaking her head, she eventually forced a smile on her face, saying. “I’m…  _ fine _ , Kara.” 

This merely made Kara shake her own head in return. Looking even more guilty and pained, she cried out, “No, you’re  _ not _ , and you shouldn’t have to pretend to be, not with me.”

Lena couldn’t help an instinctive flinch at the intensity of the words and the truth within then. The truth was often a double edged sword, and Lena had often shied away from it, even when the lies hurt too, because the truth could hurt more.

But the truth could heal too.

That was what the two of them had together, a relationship where neither of them had to hide or pretend, even if what they were showing wasn’t pretty. 

Kara Zor-El could be one of the last surviving members of an extinct race—the only one who  _ remembered _ with her own eyes, a planet that was now gone, and all the baggage that came with. 

Lena Kieran Luthor could be the little girl who lost her mother far too young and lost her even to memory, who gained a family that had never loved her like they should’ve, each breaking pieces off her heart and soul until she learned how to hide all her cracks with a mask no one could see through. Until Kara.

But even though she’d opened up to Kara more than anyone else ever, showing her the broken jagged pieces of herself that she hid from the world, it was always hard to go against her natural instinct, to undo a lifetime of learning how to hide all her sensitive spots in fear of being hurt again. 

It was easier to pretend everything was fine, that she was fine. The longer she spent blissfully in love with her mate, the more she could almost believe that it was all she’d ever known, letting Kara’s fierce yet gentle love chase away the shadows of her past, and her every touch erase all others until it felt like the only one she’d ever known. 

Even though she  _ knew _ that Kara would never love her any less for it, she couldn’t help but hear the voices in her head telling her  _ she was weak and broken and ugly, _ and how everyone would leave her once they realized that horrible truth. 

Seeing her girlfriend’s less than stellar reaction, and no doubt guessing the dark direction her thoughts had taken, Kara deflated further. “I  _ scared _ you, just like  _ them _ .”

Hearing  _ that _ word, Lena nearly flinched again but she forced it down instead, a whisper of the old lessons about never showing fear ringing in her head. Lena had to have a mask of calm at all times, couldn’t ever show any weak omega emotions. Especially not  _ fear _ . 

It had been  _ years _ now _ ,  _ but somehow, it could all still hit her as hard as if it had happened today. Wasn’t time supposed to heal all wounds? Would there ever be a day where she would no longer remember it all and hurt so badly? 

Though intellectually, she knew it wasn’t her fault, that the fact it still affected her to this day was merely proof of how horrible her traumas had been, Lena couldn’t help but feel like a failure, like the weak emotional omega she was stereotyped as. 

Still, she knew she owed it to her mate, and to herself, to try to be honest about her feelings. As both Kara and her therapist always told her, she was allowed to feel, and her feelings were perfectly valid, whatever they were, even if they didn’t make sense or ran contrary to expectations. 

Slowly, carefully choosing her words like she was searching for the answers to a problem, Lena admitted, “You did scare me. I… I said  _ no _ , and you didn’t  _ listen _ .” 

Her voice broke partway through, and she had to take a deep breath, to ignore the way Kara looked like she was being stabbed by her words, or else she’d stop entirely. In some way though, she took comfort in it, drew strength from it, because it was a reminder that Kara loved her enough to feel pain when she did, after all. 

“Worse, you used the alpha voice on me and threw around your pheromones, which you  _ know _ I hate the most.” Wrapping her arms around herself, she added quietly, “Normally, I can handle it anyway, because part of me is always expecting it from the alphas I meet. Except  _ you _ , and that startled me enough to trigger a flashback.” 

It was Kara’s turn to flinch. Looking even more guilty and disgusted with her herself, she explained, “I’m sorry. I won’t make any excuses. I  _ knew _ all that. I just…  _ forgot _ in the moment, because all I couldn’t think about anything other that the stupid alpha urge to rut into you like an  _ animal _ .” 

This time, the self-loathing was just painful to see on Kara’s face. Lena felt the distinct urge to soothe and comfort her. Part of it was that inborn omega instinct, but most of it was just her love for her. But before Lena could try to speak again, to try to reassure her, Kara continued on, “This is why I shouldn’t be around you during my rut.”

Lena’s eyes widened at the suggestion of it. While she wasn’t entirely sure yet of she was ready for them to continue on with the rest of Kara’s rut, because though the idea of sex with Kara again wasn’t immediately making her want to curl into a ball again, there were definitely still some lingering nerves, and she knew Kara in her current state was not going to be able to reassure her and make slow to her like she usually would after a moment like this. 

Still, the last thing she wanted was for Kara to swear off being around each other during her rut (and no doubt her heat too). Aside from this admittedly terrible speedbump they’d just encountered, Lena had greatly enjoyed being able to take Kara’s knot and mating bite like this, like true mates. 

”Kara, no,” Lena protested, and the sound of the word  _ no _ made Kara wince, guilt swimming in her eyes. It made Lena want to wince too, as she realized her mistake. But there was little to do but barrel on. “This was one instant. A minor setback. You pulled yourself away from me the moment you realized I was scared.” 

“I shouldn’t have scared you in the first place.” Kara corrected firmly. 

“Well, I would’ve preferred that, yes.” Lena had a wry smile on her face. No doubt, they’d be having a longer conversation about all this when Kara’s rut was over, along with a therapy session or two. For now, however, she needed to make Kara understand that this was not some kind of death knell on their plans. “But it was just a  _ mistake _ , Kara. Even all powerful aliens make mistakes too, as I’m sure we’re both aware.” 

Superhero or not, Kara was hardly perfect. She made plenty of mistakes in and out of the suits. There was no one who knew that better than Kara herself. It wasn’t quite as obvious with her seemingly sunny demeanor but they both shared a tendency to fixate on their mistakes and self-blame, allowing doubt to cloud their hearts. 

“I don’t know if I trust myself not to make the same mistake again.” Kara admitted quietly.

Even now, she could feel her alpha instincts to breed her omega trying to take over. It took nearly all her willpower to stay where she was, clenching her hands tight enough on the countertop that she was a little worried it would crack even without any superstrength. 

It was a  _ ridiculous _ worry. Now that they both knew to look out for it, it was highly unlikely that something like this would happen again. 

Frankly, this was also sort of her fault in the first place, for arrogantly assuming they’d be able to cook pancakes for breakfast like they normally did, despite it not being a normal morning at all. There was a reason she’d mostly prepared food that wouldn’t need to be cooked. Lena had already assumed they’d have little time for it, considering all her previous research on the topic. 

Lena  _ knew _ that in the midst of her rut, Kara’s usual ironclad self-control was going to be gone. That was the entire point of this, after all. But after Kara was able to talk to her somewhat normally—not to mention her post-orgasm bliss melting her brain a little—she’d simply  _ forgotten _ , too used to having her usual Kara. 

Of course, the fact that she had stopped as soon as she realized how  _ scared _ Lena was meant that in the end, it was  _ still _ the Kara she knew and loved underneath the haze of alpha rut. 

After all, none of the other alphas who’d terrorized her had ever stopped or even slowed down when they scented her fear. If anything, it had only spurred them on. 

“ _ I _ trust you, Kara.” Lena told her, deciding that some more honesty was needed, as the realization spurred her on. “I trust you because you aren’t like  _ them _ . They wouldn’t— _ didn’t _ —stop when they realized I was afraid.  _ But you did _ . You won’t make the same mistake again, because you’ll remember this in the future. Ever if you do forget again though, I  _ know _ you’ll never take it too far.” 

There were tears in both their eyes now. But there was love too, so much of it, that it drowned out the rest. For however much they may have both experienced a little too much self-doubt, they never doubted their love for each other. 

“Kara, if you still don’t trust yourself, please trust  _ me _ . I love you so much. You know how hard it is for me to love and trust anyone, but you’ve gained my heart and soul for a reason. You’re not perfect. You’ll make mistakes. But you’ll always make it up to me, and you’ll always love me through it all.” 

Almost at the exact same time, they stepped closer to each other. Kara was still clearly holding herself back, so Lena raised a hand and placed a hand on her cheek. The blonde nuzzled into it instinctively. For several long moments, they stayed that way, just taking each other in, not quite daring to take it further yet for fear of breaking the fragile peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a bit more talking after this, and well, not to give spoilers, but this fic is going to turn in yet another unexpected direction in the next chapter (which I've got half-written right now). 
> 
> You might've also noticed but I began a prequel, _beneath this skin (i’m still human)_ , for this verse. Please check it out for more context, and, you know, just more story. It's much more serious and angsty from the get go, and will be a lot more plotty than this one. Just click on the 'ol left arrow since I've linked the two stories together <3

**Author's Note:**

> more smuttiness during her rut to follow (might do them going through Lena's heat after too)
> 
> -
> 
> Also, you can follow me on twitter/IG/tumblr @kahlen369 for updates, requests, etc.


End file.
